


Knocking on Closed Doors

by lady_ladybug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Conditioning, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Debauchery, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hardcore, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Mind Fuck, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ladybug/pseuds/lady_ladybug
Summary: There are two sides to every coin, and to everyone.A multi-chapter fic of various debauched drabbles. For when I have a quick scene or idea that I want to churn out but no direction in particular to take it. Some stories may be vaguely related.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Knocking on Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Every family has its secrets, and every family has home videos ...

"Mom—" Vivian moans from between her mother's legs, her lips breaking suction on her swollen clit with an audible pop as she catches her breath. The obscene sounds from the television behind her set her loins ablaze, her own swollen pussy throbbing unbearably between her legs, and it's all she can do not to shove a hand down her panties to rub herself off.

"I wanna—wanna g-get fucked too. I wanna get fucked too!" She whines.  "It's not fair that Selena gets initiated before m—"

Vivian's protests are cut short when her mother cards her fingers through her scalp, grabs fistfuls of her hair, and crushes her unceremoniously back between her legs with a low moan, forcing her youngest daughter to resume her duties.

"Suck mommy harder, baby." She doesn't tear her gaze from the TV and sighs blissfully. _"_ _ _Mhh—yeah, like that. Just like that, just like I taught you."_   
_   
  
_ Selena—Vivian’s older sister by two years— screams in agonized euphoria from the video recording, her uncle's cock splitting her ass in two. He's got her locked in a full-nelson, her petite body folded against his hulking chest. He pummels away at her used hole like a toy, hard enough for his balls to smack against the duct tape sealing her pussy tightly shut. Selena sobs at the brutal assault, trying in vain to reach down and rub herself but to no avail—her uncle fucks her like she weighs less than a doll or a fleshlight, ragdolling her body down on his shaft ceaselessly. _

_ "Careful there with my girl," their dad's voice chuckles off-screen. The camera (held by one of their brothers) pans over, and focuses on the scene of their youngest brother shoving his cock deep into their mother in the background for only a moment before panning to the couch where the family patriarch lounges back on the sofa, a younger Vivian down on her knees between his legs sucking feverishly on his cock.  _   
  
Vivian wasn’t old enough to be initiated yet, that was always the rule. However her mouth hole was often used by the family whenever the desire arose, a duty Vivian applied herself to religiously.

_ "Break me, daddy!" Selena wailed in desperation, tears of pain and pleasure streaming down her cheeks and her swollen pussy straining against the tape. “B-break me, break m-my virgin pussy—ugh! Hurt me—! H-hurt me, daddy! Mess m-me u— UGH—!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Selena’s pleads are cut short by a sharp scream, her father having stood up to cross the short distance and tear the tape from her pussy in one sharp motion, before bringing his hand down to slap her clit hard with a resounding, sharp smack that echoed high above the sound of her mother’s moans from the kitchen. Selena tosses her head back, body spasming violently as an orgasm tears through her, forced to ride out the waves of oversensitivity as her uncle continues to jackhammer into her abused asshole. _   
  
_ Her father shows her no mercy, either— roughly grabbing her still-spasming hips and shoving his cock unceremoniously into her virgin cunt in one brutal plunge. There’s no air left in her lungs to scream—having been winded from the sudden assaulting orgasm— so all she can do is choke and gasp for air while her father fucks her like a whore and her uncle lays waste to her ass. _ _   
_   
“Oh, God. Take it, you little slut … t-take it. Mommy made you into such a filthy whore.” Their mother moans at the sight as if the Selena on the tape was right in front of her, and arches her hips off the sofa to grind harder into Vivian’s face. “Such a good little whore!”   
  
Their mother feels her orgasm mounting, spurred on as the tape reaches her favourite part: the moment where Selena cums again, barely ten or fifteen thrusts into her father’s merciless pounding, wherewith a choked off squeal her body seizes in the men’s grasp and she squirts violently, gushing hard onto the floor with an audible patter. Her father does not stop, does not lay off for a second, and continues slamming his cock against her sopping cunt as her spray fans out around his crotch and soaks through his jeans.   
  
“Fuck! Fuck—!” Their mother shouts, buckling forward suddenly and pulling out strands of Vivan’s hair with the force she exerts in holding her daughter’s head in place. She can feel Vivian sputter and cough, her nose buried into her clit and mouth eagerly tonguing, sucking, and drinking her despite the oxygen deprivation.   
  
“Suck me harder, y-you dirty whore! She slurs in euphoria, unsure if she’s talking to Vivian or Selena at this point as she watches her husband and his brother spit similar degradation at her eldest daughter. The sight of them cumming in near unison into her pliant body is too much— her own orgasm hits her, her thighs quivering and juices spilling into Vivian’s mouth as the two men pump their load into the screaming teen.   
  
Vivian's mother falls back onto the sofa with an exhausted gasp, the force of which sending Vivian herself sprawling onto her back on the floor as she struggles to catch her breath.   
  
“Mhmm … well done, baby.” She chuckles sweetly, voice tired and pleased. She stares down at her youngest from under her lashes and extends a foot out to nudge Vivan’s knees apart. Vivian whimpers when her mother rubs the sole of her foot against her soaked pussy.   
  
“M-mom … mom—!” She whines, reaching out to hold her mother’s foot in place so she can gyrate her hips against it, watching the upside-down tape of her brothers now joining in on the action, both of them fighting to fit their cocks into Selena’s pussy as her father takes a turn with her ass and her uncle thrusts lazily into her mouth.    
  
She can’t wait until it’s her turn.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is pure, unfiltered filth. It is also pure fiction and I'm just here to blow off steam. I like the idea of having somewhere to post my drabbles no matter how short or abstract. It's not made for anyone but myself, but if any of y'all get a kick out of it too then that's dope. Let me know if you enjoy it, and if you have any ideas ... they might just give me some inspo. 💜


End file.
